The Game Of Life
by trackrules
Summary: Eiji decides to sign the Regulars up for the annual Seigaku Talent Contest.


**Random idea. I'm bored. And so is the computer. So I decided to put us both to good use.  enjoy! Review please!  **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pot. At all. Sigh. **

**-**

"**And so, without further ado, I present to you, the Seigaku Tennis Team, with their item, entitled, The Game Of Life!" **

**Hikoru Sabase spread his arm out and awaited the arrival of the first person to enter the stage. As the director and emcee of the annual school talent contest, the third year wanted to make sure everything went perfect. Items could be presented individually, or as a group. As he announced the tennis team's item, he felt his head throb. The team gave him enough problems with their constant requests and their inability to be serious during his always-serious rehearsals. After holding his hand up for more than 10 seconds, he repeated himself. **

"**The Game Of Life!" **

**He held his smile for the empty auditorium, all the performers were backstage during the rehearsal. But still, no one came out. He repeated himself one last time. **

"**THE GAME OF LIFE!" **

**About 3 seconds later, Hikoru Sasabe knew why no one came out. **

"**Eiji-senpai, I don't want to wear this skirt! It's too short! My butt's too flabby!" **

"**Come on, Momo, just go, nya! Stop complaining!" **

"**Fsshh… Why do we have to do this anyway?" **

"**Because Eiji-senpai volunteered us!" **

"**Oi, Ochibi! Put the feather back in your hat! And Fuji, tie your hair back into the two ponytails! Stop fooling around, nya! Tezuka are you ready?" **

"**Hnn." **

**Tezuka, under no circumstances, slacked, whenever he agreed to do something. He accomplished it to the best of his abilities and maybe more. **

**On stage, a furious Sasabe shouted, "You guys! We're going for a 5 minute break! And if you are not ready by then, I will make sure that each and everyone of you get to taste your meat!" And with that, he flung open the heavy double doors and marched out. **

"**Nya, Ochibi, you did it again! You made Sasabe-san angry!" **

"**Why?" **

"**Cos you were supposed to be the first to go out!" **

**Ryoma scoffed. "Mada mada dane." **

"**Eiji, why did you sign us up for this? You know that we aren't going to make it!" **

Flashback 

"_**And so, those who would like to sign up, please go to the notice board in the cafeteria and write down the names of the participants." **_

_**Eiji's eyes gleamed at the opportunity. **_

"_**Ne, ne, Fuji, don't you think it'd be cool if the regulars took part?" **_

"_**Hmm. I suppose it would be fun. But they'd never agree." **_

"_**I'll make them!" **_

_**-**_

_**In a deserted clubhouse, Kikumaru Eiji and Inui Sadaharu let out an evil laugh while mixing concoctions into a slimy, purple-ish, glowing substance. **_

"_**Hoi, Inui! It glows, nya! GLOWS!" **_

"_**Yeah, I know. Probability of them agreeing, 98." **_

_**Eiji spat into the drink. **_

"_**100. Your saliva would make it even more detestable." They smiled an evil smile and left the drink to cool, then proceeded for their tennis practice. **_

_**-**_

_**After practice, the 9 regulars trooped into the clubhouse, tired and exhausted. Eiji bounced up and down and called for their attention. **_

"_**Hoi, Ochibi! Listen!" Then, in a softer voice, he whispered, "Inui, the juice. The juice! Yes the glowing one! Get it, get it!" **_

_**The other seven stared at the suspicious pair. **_

"_**I've taken the liberty of signing up the regulars to be part of the Seigaku Talent Contest! I've a story plot already formed, so we're gonna do this, and win!" **_

"_**And I've taken the liberty to help Eiji with his plan to help the Tennis club in this wonderful contest." Fuji grinned. **_

"_**And I've taken the liberty to leave." Ryoma announced, and stood up, which triggered off an automatic reaction from Inui. **_

"_**Yes, but I've taken the liberty to make this!" Inui held up the jug. The room dimmed and soon, it seemed like the jug was floating in the air, it's purple colour seeping into the eyeballs of all the seven regulars. **_

"_**WOW! The drink makes the lights go off! Must really be poison this time!" **_

"_**That's just Eiji-senpai near the lights, Momo-senpai." **_

"_**Oh." **_

"_**So take part in the play, nya, or drink the poison- I mean, Inui juice stuff!" Eiji grinned widely. **_

"_**Ochibi? Momo?"**_

"_**Okay, fine, we'll do it." **_

"_**Tezuka? Taka-san? Fuji"**_

"_**We're all in."**_

_**Eiji smiled wider. **_

"_**Kaidoh? Oishi?"**_

"_**We don't really have a choice here."**_

"_**Fsshh.."**_

_**Eiji leapt into the air, spellbound by happiness, they were going to win the competition! His thoughts started running through his head at record speed. **_

"_**There's rehearsal tomorrow, remember to turn up!" Eiji announced as they sadly left the clubhouse. "This is going to be great!" He smiled directly at Oishi, who returned it politely.**_

_**-**_

"Because, I believe in my team, nya! We're going to win! I know it!" Eiji smiled happily, and Oishi suddenly wanted to make sure that everything went right as well.


End file.
